


I Sacrifice…  I gain…  I am…  I protect…  We are…

by ShadowNeko003



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNeko003/pseuds/ShadowNeko003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning behind the words sacrifice, gain, am, protect, and are to those that hold the Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sacrifice…  I gain…  I am…  I protect…  We are…

**Author's Note:**

> Since Samurai made its premiere, I’ve been having Power Rangers on the brain (along with Super Sentai due to the awesomeness that is Gokaiger.) The theme of both Shinkenger and Samurai is both the same. They sacrifice their former lives, they gain life values, they become, and they protect. And that’s how this ficlet come to mind. Just because the previous seasons didn’t mention it out right, didn’t mean that they didn’t go through the same concepts. Special thanks to my friend Vince for being my beta!

The dictionary definition of the word sacrifice is, noun, 1) giving up something valued for somebody or something greater; 2) offering to god. The meaning behind the word sacrifice to normal everyday people falls under the first category. For normal people, the thing that they sacrifice impacts them greatly, but that does not mean that it affects the world. However, there are selected individuals whose sacrifice means the world, even if the world’s people do realize it.

“I sacrifice my life. I sacrifice my dreams. I sacrifice my being,” many of these selected individual voices echoes in the wind. “For my friends, for my family, for the world, I sacrifice…”

However, the sacrifices that they gave are not in vain. To gain, verb, is to 1) acquire something; 2) become greater; 3) profit; 4) earn something. All of these definitions apply to those selected. Because of their sacrifice, they gain.

“I gain leadership. I gain friendship. I gain knowledge.” The voices continue echoing. “I gain growth. I gain courage. I gain lives. I gain…”

Am, verb, 1st person singular present indicative of be. Normal people will never know these exceptional individual identities. Regardless of dimension, regardless of galaxies, regardless of worlds, regardless of race, regardless of gender, regardless of everything, I am…

“I am Mighty Morphin.”

“I am Aquitarian.”

“I am Zeo.”

“I am Turbo.”

“I am Astro.”

“I am Galaxy.”

“I am Lightspeed Rescue.”

“I am Time Force.”

“I am Wild Force.”

“I am Ninja Storm.”

“I am Dino Thunder.”

“I am SPD.”

“I am Mystic Force.”

“I am Overdrive.”

“I am Jungle Fury.”

“I am RPM.”

“I am Samurai.”

“I am…”

To protect, verb, to keep someone or something safe. They fight because they chose to. They fight because they protect.

“I sacrifice, I gain, I am, and I protect the lives and dreams of the good and innocent beings of the universe. I protect…”  
Are, verb, 1st person singular present indicative of be. Because evil never truly sleeps. When it rises, so do they. People know them as… They are…

“We are…”

“We are…"

“We are the POWER RANGERS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to feed the Neko. =3


End file.
